How To Be a Mage
by Cyber Keju-ma
Summary: Rahasia besar Rairyuu Ray dan Hiryuu Icy pun akhirnya terbongkar oleh para Vocaloid dan Utauloid. Mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa Ray dan Icy itu adalah sepasang mage. Namun, setelah mengetahui itu, mereka semua malah ingin diajarkan untuk menjadi mage juga. Apakah latihan yang mereka jalani akan berjalan lancar atau menjadi kacau?/Warning: Gaje, Abal, Ancur/Chapter 2, RnR pleasee...
1. A Secret

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya kembali. Nyahahahahaha... #ketawa mulu kalo muncul. XD**

**Kali ini saya akan membawakan fic baru yang tiba-tiba ide ini muncul begitu saja di kepala saya. XD**

**Mungkin di dalam sini akan ada beberapa OC yang nyelip. #padahal punya OC Cuma 2. XD**

**Dan mereka disini akan muncul dengan jadi diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Yaitu mereka muncul sebagai seorang mage dengan revolusi terakhir atau bisa di bilang bahwa mereka mage tingkat tinggi atau profesional.**

**Icy: itu artinya kami akan menjadi pemeran di fic ini. Terima kasih Toumitsu-sama. T.T #nangis bombay. XD**

**Ray: akhirnya Toumitsu-sama mau memasukan kami ke dalam fic buatannya. XD**

**Cyber: yah, mungkin kalian di sini akan menjadi pemeran utamanya. XD**

**Ray & Icy: terima kasih banyak Toumitsu-sama.**

**Cyber: tidak masalah. XD**

**#abaikan.**

**Ya sudah, ndak usah banyak cing cong lagi.**

**Langsung aja dah baca.**

**Selamat membaca minna.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**Rairyuu Ray & Hiryuu Icy ©Cyber Keju-ma**_

_**How to be a Mage ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate K.**_

_**GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Di salah satu ruang kelas di Crypton Academy yang suasananya sangat ramai, terlihatlah beberapa orang tengah berbincang-bincang mengenai sesuatu hal yang sepertinya tidak penting untuk dibicarakan.

Tunggu. Kenapa ruang kelas itu terlihat sangat ramai?

Alasannya hanya satu, yaitu tentu saja karena sama sekali tidak ada guru yang mengajar di ruang kelas tersebut. Mungkin guru yang bertugas mengajar di ruang kelas itu sedang berhalangan.

Tapi, disana terlihat dua orang yang berbeda dari yang lain karena sepertinya mereka bukan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat penting.

"Icy, jangan lupa siang ini," ucap seorang pemuda berambut ungu gelap dengan mata yang bewarna kuning keemasan.

"Iyah. Aku mengerti, Ray-kun," ucap seorang gadis berambut putih kebiruan seperti salju dan mata yang berwarna biru yang di panggil Icy tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sudah sampai mana kemampuanmu setelah semua yang kuajarkan. Ingat, kau itu bukan lagi amatiran. Kau sudah mencapai tingkat perofesional," ucap Ray dengan tegas.

"Aku tahu itu," ucap Icy pasrah.

"Jangan lupa. Akan lebih biak jika kita di rumahku saja. Dan pastikan tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya," ucap Ray.

"A–aku mengerti," ucap Icy dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya karena di ajak kerumah Ray.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sekelompok orang yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Hei, Len-kun. Kau dengar itu? Ray-kun dan Ai-chan akan pergi siang?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca dengan model rambut diikat twintail dengan nada seperti berbisik.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab seorang pemuda berambut honey blonde pendek dengan ikatan kecil di bagian belakangnya. Dia adalah pemuda yang dipanggil Len tadi.

"Dan lagi, mereka hanya berdua dan tidak boleh ada yang mengetahuinya?" tanya seorang gadis lagi yang berambut honey blonde pendek dengan pita putih besar di kepalanya yang sepertinya terlihat shock mendengar percakapan dua orang tadi.

"Rin-chan, kita harus menyelidikinya," ucap gadis berambut hijau tosca itu kepada gadis berambut honey blonde yang dipanggil Rin.

"Kau benar Miku-chan. Mereka tadi membicarakan sesuatu tentang kemampuan, diajarkan, bukan amatiran dan tingkat profesional," ucap Rin yang mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh.

"Yah! Dan kau lihat tadi? Wajah Ai-chan memerah," ucap Miku –gadis berambut hijau tosca tadi– yang juga ikut berpikiran aneh-aneh.

"Aku melihatnya," ucap Rin sambil menanggukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus memberitahu yang lain kalau kita punya misi hari ini," ucap Len yang sepertinya sangat bersemangat untuk menyelidiki dua orang tadi.

"Yah, yang lain juga harus tahu," ucap Miku menyetujui perkataan Len.

"Sebaiknya sepulang sekolah ini kita harus mengumpulkan yang lain. Dan kemudian pergi ke rumah Ray," saran Rin kepada Len dan Miku.

"Kau benar. Tapi apa kau tahu dimana rumah Ray-kun?" tanya Miku bingung.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak tahu," ucap Rin dengan anehnya dan berhasil membuat dua orang yang berkumpul bersamanya terjungkal kebelakang hingga jatuh.

"Jika kau tidak tahu, kenapa kau berkata sangat yakin seperti itu hah?" tanya Len seraya bangkit karena tadi terjungkal hingga jatuh.

"Kita akan membuntuti mereka," ucap Rin penuh percaya diri.

"Yah, kau benar," ucap Len menyetujui Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sekolah telah usai. Kini Crypton Academy terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang belum pulang kerumahnya yang terlihat disana. Seperti halnya sekelompok orang yang tengah berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut. Ahh, mereka adalah Miku dan anggotnya yang ingin menyelidiki sahabat mereka tadi yang bernama Ray dan Icy.

"Karena semua sudah terkumpul sebaiknya kita harus cepat sebelum mereka menghilang," ucap Miku kepada semua anggotanya yang sudah berkumpul.

"Miku-chan, cepat! Mereka sudah semakin menjauh," ucap Rin yang sedari tadi terus melihat ke arah Ray dan Icy yang tengah berjalan bersama menuju rumah Ray.

"Baiklah minna! Ayo," ucap Miku mulai bergerak mengikuti Ray dan Icy dari kejauhan dan diikuti juga oleh yang lain.

"Miku-chan? Kau yakin akan hal ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink pucat kepada Miku.

"Kau tenang saja IA-chan. Ini akan baik-baik saja," jawab Miku kepada gadis berambut pink pucat yang dia panggil IA tadi.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap IA pasrah.

Mereka semua terus berjalan mengikuti Ray dan Icy dari kejauhan dan sampai akhirnya mereka semua berhenti ketika Ray dan Icy memasuki sebuah rumah yang berhasil membuat mereka tercengang. Yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah mansion yang sangat besar seperti sebuah istana dengan halam depannya yang sangat luas. Jadi inikah rumah Ray?

"Aku tidak tahu jika Ray tinggal di sebuah istana," ucap Len entah kepada siapa sambil terus menatap rumah yang ada dihadapannya tengan pandangan takjub.

"Aku juga," ucap Kaito yang ternyata juga ikut. "Kalian juga berpikir sama 'kan?" tanya Kaito kepada sahabatnya yang juga ikut dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

"KYAAAHHHHH~! RAY-KUN~! JANGAN LANGSUNG MENYERANG! AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHANNYA! AKU BELUM MELAKUKAN PERSIAPAN!" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya adalah Icy dari halaman belakang rumah Ray.

Dan mendengar teriakan itu, mereka semua –Miku dan sahabat-sahabatnya– membelalakan matanya. Kini banyangan aneh mulai memasuki pikiran mereka semua.

"A–apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Rin entah kepada siapa.

"Se-sebaiknya kita periksa," ucap Miku seraya memasuki halaman rumah Ray dan kemudian berjalan kehalaman belakang. Yang lainnya hanya mengikuti Miku dari belakang.

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah melihat apa yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Ray. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut ungu gelap dengan memakai jubah panjang berwarna ungu yang terdapat ukiran-ukiran aneh di jubah itu dan pemuda itu terlihat memakai sebuah mahkota. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah pemuda itu memiliki 4 pasang sayap di punggungnya.

Dan satu lagi, mereka melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut putih kebiruan seperti salju yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan memakai sebuah dress panjang hingga menutupi kakinya yang juga terdapat ukiran-ukiran dan lengan dress tersebut terlihat mengembang di bagian siku hingga pergelangan tangan. Gadis tersebut juga memakai sebuah mahkota dan terdapat 2 pasang sayap di punggungnya.

Siapa mereka?

"Ano, ka–kalian siapa?" tanya Rin sedikit takut-takut.

Mendengar ada yang bertanya, mereka berdua –orang tadi– menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa itu. Dan mereka juga terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Rin-sama?" tanya gadis itu kaget melihat kedatangan Rin dan beberapa temannya.

"Heh? Ai-chan?" tanya Rin begitu melihat wajah gadis itu. Tidak asing. Mirip seperti sahabatnya yang bernama Icy.

"KYAAAAHHH~! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriak gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Icy.

"Kalian Ray dan Icy 'kan?" tanya Len kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Haaahhh, akhirnya ketahuan juga," ucap pemuda berambut ungu tadi yang ternyata adalah Ray.

"Heh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Miku keheranan melihat Ray dan Icy memakai baju aneh dan terdapat pula beberapa pasang sayap dipunggung mereka.

"Ano, uhmm," jawab Icy kebingungan. Dia tidak tau harus berkata apa karena dia takut Ray akan marah jika salah bicara.

"Kami adalah seorang mage. Dan kami sekarang sudah mencapai revolusi terakhir. Artinya, kami berdua adalah mage tingkat tinggi," ucap Ray menjawab pertanyaan Miku tadi dengan nada datarnya.

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Ray hanya bisa membelalakan matanya terkejut. Jadi selama ini kedua sahabat mereka ini adalah penyihir tingkat tinggi? Dan mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menyadarinya? Sungguh sial karena baru bisa mendarinya sekarang.

"Maafkan kami yang telah merahasiakan ini dari kalian," ucap Icy sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Aaa–ah, ti–tidak apa kok," ucap Miku seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jika tidak ada lagi urusan kalian disini, silahkan pergi," ucap Ray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kau mengusir kami?" tanya Len kepada Ray dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kami berdua sedang latihan," jawab Ray singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kau mengusir kami?" tanya Len sekali lagi.

"Len-sama, tidak kah kau lihat berapa banyak orang yang kau bawa kerumahku hah? Kau hampir membawa orang dari dua kelas disekolah kita. Terliebih lagi, kau juga membawa Rin-sama, Tei-sama, Teiru-sama, Rinto-sama, dan Lenka-sama. Jika ada yang terluka bisa repot," jawab Ray panjang lebar dengan jelas sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang dia sebutkan tadi yang ikut bersama Len.

"Hei, hei, kenapa tidak kau ajarkan saja kami semua menjadi seorang mage seperti kalian?" tanya Rin yang ikut dalam pembicaraan Len dan Ray.

"Heh? Apa?" tanya Ray yang ingin mendengar lagi penjelasan dari Rin.

"Aku bilang, kenapa kau tidak ajarkan kami semua untuk menjadi mage seperti kalian?" tanya Rin sekali lagi dengan suara yang sangat jelas.

"Mengajarkan kalian?" tanya Ray tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Rin dengan penuh semangat.

"Ide yang bagus Rin-chan. Aku akan menjadikan negi milikku sebagai senjata terkuatku. Nyahahahaha..." ucap Miku menyetujui usulan Rin dengan diakhir tawa aneh sambil memegang sebuah negi raksasa.

"Hoo? Belajar sihir? Kalau begitu akan belajar sihir cinta untuk membuat Len-kyun semakin cinta padaku," ucap Tei sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah.

"Jika Miku menggunakan neginya sebagai senjata, maka aku akan menggunakan roti sebagai senjata terkuatku. Ahahahahahaha..." ucap Teto ikut-ikutan Miku.

"Aku akan menjadi semakin tampan jika belajar sihir," ucap Len sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya agar terlihat keren.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyihir semua makanan menjadi ice cream," ucap Kaito dengan penuh semangat.

"Terong itu lebih baik dari pada es krim," ucap Gakupo yang tidak menyetujui Kaito.

"Nah, kalian mau mengajarkannya pada kami kan?" tanya Luka dengan senyum manis terhias diwajahnya.

"Ehh, tanya kan pada Ray-kun," jawab Icy sambil menunjuk Ray.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luka kepada Ray.

Ray hanya bisa terdiam dengan pertanyaan Luka. Haruskah dia menolaknya? Tapi jika menolaknya pasti akan mengecewakan semua sahabatnya. Tapi jika dia menerimanya, pasti dia akan kerepotan.

"Ne, Rinto-kun. Kau ingin belajar juga?" tanya Lenka yang sedang asik memeluk lengan Rinto.

"Mungkin," jawab Rinto singkat.

"Aku akan menggunakan pedangku sebagai senjata," ucap Defoko dengan semangat.

"Wortel adalah senjata terbaik untuk seorang penyhir," ucap Gumi sambil memakan beberapa wortel yang dia bawa.

"Aku akan meningkatkan ilmu hitamku," ucap Mayu dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku akan menjadi penyihir paling hebat karena menggunakan handphone sebagai senjata," ucap Nero sambil menunjukkan handphone barunya.

"Kalau begitu kita sama Nero-kun," ucap Neru seraya tersenyum manis.

"Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari mereka berdua," ucap Zatsune yang tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Aku akan menggunakan ini sebagai senajataku dan akan menyihir Nigaito-kun supaya mencintaiku," ucap Lapis sambil mengangkat sebuah tongkat yang terdapat berlian diujungnya.

Ray yang melihat dan mendengar semua sahabatnya sedang mengoceh hal-hal yang aneh hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela nafas. Dia kemudian berbalik ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sebelum pergi dia menghampiri Icy terlebih dahulu.

"Icy," panggil Ray dengan lemas.

"Yah, Ray-kun?" sahut Icy sedikit heran dengan ekspresi Ray.

"Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Jika kau berniat untuk mengajari mereka semua menjadi seorang mage, tolong kau bawa mereka semua keruang latihan dirumahku. Tapi jika kau tidak berniat sama sekali, kau bisa bekukan mereka semua dan membuang mereka ke sungai yang berada di halaman belakang rumahku atau kau bisa mengubur mereka di tengah hutan yang ada di halaman belakang rumahku. Kau paham itu?" jelas Ray panjang lebar kepada Icy.

Icy hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Ray. Jadi ini yang membuat Ray lemas? Sepertinya Ray sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengajari semua sahabatnya. Itulah mungkin yang ada dipikiran Icy.

Melihat Icy mengangguk mengerti, Ray kemudian pergi untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mungkin mulai hari ini hingga seterusnya akan menjadi hari yang berat dan merepotkan untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Nyahahahaha...**

**Selesai juga chapter satu untuk fic yang satu ini.**

**Bagaimana? Bagus atau tidak? Itu tergantung kalian semua darimana dan bagaimana menilanya.**

**Len: Ray. Kau harus berniat untuk mengajari kami agar menjadi seorang mage.**

**Ray: Len-sama, kau bisa bertanya kepada Toumitsu-sama. Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berniat.**

**Len: hoi bakAuthor. Apa kau akan membuat Ray berniat untuk mengajari kami?**

**Cyber: Kalau niat sih bisa dibilang ndak. Tapi dia akan tetap mengajari kalian. XD**

**Len: Ohohohohoho. Terima kasih bakAuthor. XD**

**Cyber: Ndak masalah. XD**

**Tei: Bagaimana dengan Icy?**

**Icy: Tei-sama ingin belajar juga?**

**Tei: Tentu saja. Aku ingin membuat Len-kyun semakin cinta padaku. XD**

**Icy: Tapi Tei-sama, itu akan sulit karena Tei-sama akan menjadi penyihir ber-element.**

**Tei: Aku tidak perduli. Yang penting belajar dulu. XD**

**Cyber, Ray, & Icy: Keras kepala. XD**

**#Abaikan dialog 5 orang sinting diatas. XD**

**Jangan lupa. Setelah membaca, budayakan meripiuu. Bagi siapa saja yang ketahuan tidak meripiuu fic ini setelah membacanya. Maka Ray dan Icy akan mendatangi kalian. XD**

**Nyahahahahaha...**

**Sekian dulu dari saya.**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih atas perhatiannya karena sudah mau membaca fic ancur yang satu ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

**#terbang. XD**


	2. Lesson Strated

**Assalammu'alaikum minna. Saya datang. Nyahahahahahaahahahaha... XD #hajar. XD**

**Ehem, ehem.**

**Ehem, ehem, ehem, ehem.**

**Nah, kali ini saya datang dengan membawakan chapter baru dari fic saya yang paling di minati para readers. XD**

**Yah, seperti di chapter sebelumnya, di fic ini akan ada dua OC yang paling saya banggakan yang masuk dalam fic ini.**

**Icy: Toumitsu-sama, apa hanya kami berdua yang masuk ke dalam fic ini?**

**Cyber: Tentu tidak, ntar mau saya tambahin lagi di chpater ini, tapi belum tau siapa karena OC saya itu ada enam. Tapi yang dua lagi belum di tulis di profile karena masih bingung ama statusnya. XD**

**Ray: Itu artinya, yang akan masuk ke sini bisa Blaise dan Marine. Atau bisa juga Clear dan Vivid.**

**Cyber: Tapi saya memasukkan tergantung mood saya. XD**

**Ray: Terserahlah. XD**

**Icy: Oke, tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Ini adalah fic yang akan di persembahkan oleh Toumitsu-sama kepada para readers sekalian.**

**Cyber: Selamat membaca.**

_** .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**_

_**Rairyuu Ray & Hiryuu Icy ©Cyber Keju-ma**_

_**How to be a Mage ©Cyber Keju-ma.**_

_**Rate K.**_

_**GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**_

_**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dihalaman belakang sebuah mansion yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah istana –atau sebut saja rumah Ray–, masih terlihat beberapa orang –lebih terpatnya sekelompok orang– sedang berkumpul dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting.

"Ne, Ai-chan, bagaimana?"

"Ayo ajarkan kami,"

"Kalian harus berbagi ilmu,"

Kira-kira seperti itulah pembicaran mereka. Yah, sepertinya mereka semua,yang kita kenal sebagai anak-anak dari Crypton Academy yang di bawa oleh Miku untuk membuntuti Ray dan Icy dan mereka masih saja bersikeras untuk di ajarkan agar bisa menjadi penyihir juga.

"Ano... bisakah kalian sedikit tenang?" tanya Icy kebingungan ingin berkata apa lagi.

"Kami tidak akan bisa tenang jika kalian berdua tidak ingin mengajari kami," jawab Rin dengan percaya dirinya.

"Bahkan pikiran kami akan terganggu selama tujuh hari empat belas malam," ucap Miku sambil memegang dan menggelenakan kepalanya.

"Lebih dari itu, kami tidak akan bisa tidur selama dua hari sembilan malam," ucap Tei yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" tanya Icy bingung dengan perkataan mereka.

"Intinya, kalian berdua harus mengajarkan kami," jawab Rin yang sepertinya lebih mengarah kepamaksaan.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kami akan mengajrkan kalian. Tapi tolong tenang," ucap Icy pasrah.

"Kau yakin akan mengajarkan kami?" tanya Kaito sambil memakan es krim yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Len meyakinkan.

"Benar. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu hal kepada kalian," ucap Icy kepada semua yang ada disana.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luka.

"Jika kalian berani melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh..." ucap Icy menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Jika kami melakukan hal aneh?" tanya Rin mengulang perkataan Icy sebelumnya.

"Katakan saja cepat," ucap Defoko tidak sabaran yang ternyata juga ikut-ikutan dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Icy kemudian dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah pedang di tangannya, namun pedang tersebut tidak terlihat seperti pedang biasa. Pedang itu terbuat dari kristal es. Sepertinya yang dia keluarkan adalah Dark Repulsor.

"...Akan aku bunuh kalian semua. Mengerti?" tanya Icy sambil mengcungkan pedangnya ke arah Miku dan sahabat-sahabatnya dan sekaligus mengahdihi mereka sebuah tatapan mata mengerikan.

Semua yang melihat Icy seperti itu hanya bisa diam. Takut. Tidak, bahkan sangat takut untuk berbicara setelah melihat ekspresi Icy yang seperti sedang kedatangan musuh. Tapi kemudian secara bersamaan mereka semua menganggukan kepala –tanda bahwa mereka semua mengerti.

"Bagus," ucap Icy sambil menarik pedangnya dan setelah itu, pedang yang dia pegang tadi menghilang entah kemana seperti sebuah cahaya.

"Ja–jadi–"

"Nah, baiklah semuanya. Sekarang ikuti aku. Kita akan mulai pelajarannya," ucap Icy sambil tersenyum manis dan kemudian segera berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Ray.

Mereka semua –Miku dan sahabat-sahabatnya– hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya melihat kepribadian Icy. Apa-apaan sebenenarnya orang itu, setelah memberikan tatapan mematikan malah tersenyum dengan manisnya. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang mereka ingin katakan, namun tidak bisa.

Akhirnya, setelah melakukan hal aneh di atas, Miku dan sahabat-sahabatnya pun mulai berjalan mengikuti Icy untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Ray.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ai-chan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin yang sedang berjalan di samping Icy dan dengan diikuti beberapa orang di belakangnya dan Icy yang merupakan sahabat mereka.

"Ke ruang latihan milik Ray," ucap Icy sambil terus memandu semua yang ikut.

"Aku sungguh masih tidak percaya jika kalian berdua itu adalah mage tingkat tinggi," ucap Miku. "Ingin sekali aku menjadi seperti kalian," lanjutnya dengan girangnya.

"Apa kita akan belajar menghancurkan dunia?" tanya Mayu dengan nada datarnya namun terlihat besemangat.

"Tidak mungkin kami mengajarkan hal seperti itu kepada kalian," jawab Icy. "Kami juga pun tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu," lanjutnya dengan jelas.

"Sial! Padahal aku ingin sekali menghancurkan dunia," ucap Mayu masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Mayu, aku akan ikut dengan mu untuk menghancurkan dunia," ucap Zatsune yang mendukung tekad Mayu.

"_Astaga, apakah aku salah melakukan hal ini?_" batin Icy bertanya. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas karena terlalu bimbang dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ne, jadi apa yang akan kau ajarkan kepada kami?" tanya Teto yang mulai ikut pembicaraan.

"Jangan tanya aku. Tanyakan saja kepada Ray-kun," jawab Icy malas.

"Kau lihat Gakupo, aku tidak percaya jika kita akan menjadi penyihir," ucap Kaito kepada seorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang dan diikat ala samurai.

"Aku akan menyihirmu menjadi terong," ucap Gakupo dengan percaya dirinya.

"Tidak sebelum aku menyihirmu menjadi es krim," ucap Kaito tidak mau kalah.

"Aku akan menyihir kalian menjadi pisang terlebih dahulu," ucap Len yang mulai iku-ikutan.

"Len-kyun, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku," ucap Tei sambil tersenyum manis kepada Len yang malah berhasil membuat Len merinding.

"Aku akan menggunakan ini untuk menyihir kalian semua," ucap lapis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat berlian yang sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk senjata.

"Tidak sebelum aku meninyihir kalian semua menjadi negi dan kemudian menjadi pengawalku," ucap Miku yang mulai berkhayal sesuatu yang aneh.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa," ucap Defoko menantang Miku.

"Lalu aku akan datang untuk melempar wortel kepada kalian," ucap Gumi ikut dalam pembicaraan Miku dan Defoko.

"Dan kemudian aku menyihir wortel Gumi menjadi roti," ucap Teto.

"Minum teh," ucap seorang pemuda serba hijau yang mirip dengan Kaito sambil meninum teh hijau yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Heh? Nigaito-kun, kau dapat teh itu dari mana?" tanya Lapis kepada pemuda berambut hijau tadi yang ternyata bernama Nigaito.

"Maksudmu teh ini?" tanya Nigaito kembali.

"Tentu saja," jawab Lapis.

"Ohh, aku memunculkannya dengan sihir," ucap Nigaito dengan polosnya.

"Ohh, begitu toh," ucap Lapis sambil mengganggukan kepalanya. "Ehh, tunggu. Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyanya ingin mendengar jawaban dari Nigaito sekali lagi.

"Aku bilang, aku memunculkannya dengan sihir," ucap Nigaito sekali lagi dengan polosnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Semua yang mendengar jawaban dari Nigaito –minus Icy– terdiam sejenak seakan sedang memikir sesuatu. Sesuatu adalah sebuah kata yang aneh, salah, dan ganjil yang keluar dari mulut Nigaito. Setelah terpikir sesuatu yang aneh, salah, dan ganjil itu–

"APA?! SIHIR KAU BILANG?!" teriak mereka semua –minus Nigaito dan Icy – dengan kompaknya.

Nigaito hanya bisa menutup telinganya diteriaki seperti itu. Sebenarnya dia bingung kenapa bisa sampai diteriaki seperti itu oelh mereka semua. Apa ada yang salah dengan jawaban yang dia berikan?

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Tidak bisakah bersikap seperti biasa?" tanya Nigaito yang sepertinya kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa," jawab Kaito.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa menggunakan sihir?" tanya Miku kepada calon adik iparnya tersebut.

"Ahh, aku–" belum sempat Nigaito selesai berbicara, ada seseorang yang langsung memoto perkataannya.

"Aku lupa memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian," ucap Icy yang ternyata orang yang memotong perkataan Nigaito.

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Sebelumnya, Nigaito sudah pernah belajar sihir kepada kami dan kini dia sudah bisa berevolusi ke dalam bentuk 'First Mage Mode'," jawab Icy dengan entengnya seakan tidak ada beban sama sekali saat mengatakan itu.

Mereka semua –minus Nigaito dan Icy– hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Icy yang bisa keluar begitu saja dengan entengnya. Ternyata mereka semua sudah dikalahkan oleh Nigaito. Miris sekali.

"Dan kau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada kami?" tanya Miku mulai kembali berbicara setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahukannya kepada kalian?" tanya Icy kembali dengan santainya.

"Ini tidak adil!" ucap Tei yang sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Dan bagaimana pula ceritanya hingga kau bisa menjadi seorang mage sebelum kami semua?" tanya Kaito kepada adik paling kecilnya itu.

"Ohh, waktu itu saat aku diserang beberapa orang, aku diselamatkan oleh Icy-nee dan Ray-nii. Karena mereka melihat aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, akhirnya mereka dengan senang hari menawarkanku untuk belajar menjadi seorang mage," jawab Nigaito dengan sangat jelas dan juga tidak ketinggalan sikap polosnya saat menjawab sesuatu. Menjawab seakan tidak mengetahui dampak dari jawabannya yang keluar begitu saja denga ringannya dari mulutnya.

Mendengar cerita singkat dari Nigaito, mereka semua kembali terdiam. Ternyata Nigaito orang yang sangat beruntung bisa lebih dulu menjadi mage dan dia bisa belajar bukan karena permintaan, tapi karena ditawarkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita pada kami?" tanya mereka semua –minus Icy– secara kompak.

"Karena kalian tidak pernah bertanya," ucap Nigaito polosnya dan sekalia lagi berhasil membuat semua yang mendengar jawabannya terdiam dan menganga.

Dan setelah itu mereka semua kembali berbincang-bincang dalam perjalan mereka untuk membahas sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat diragukan bahwa itu adalah hal yang penting.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekaranng disinilah mereka semua berada, di depan sembuah pintu kayu yang sangat besar dan terdapat ukiran-ukiran aneh di depan pintunya tersebut.

"Nah, disinilah kalian akan belajar," ucap Icy sambil menunjung ke pintu tersebut.

"Aku masih bingung kenapa Ray-kun bisa memiliki rumah sebesar ini," ucap Miku yang masih kagum dengan rumah Ray.

"Aku ingin tahu kau tinggal dimana, Ai-chan?" tanya Rin kepada Icy.

"Ohh, sebenarnya aku rumahku cukup jauh dari sini dan tentunya sangat jauh dari sekolah. Tapi karena Ray itu tunanganku, jadi aku meminta kepada Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama untuk tinggal disini bersama Ray-kun dan mereka mengijinkan," jawab Icy yang tanpa dia sadari kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan segera dia menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya dia keceplosan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Icy, seketika Rin dan Miku mulai memasang wajah dan senyuman aneh yang penuh arti dibaliknya. Seperti sedang membayang sesuatu yang aneh.

"Jadi intinya, kau tinggal serumah dengan Ray 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Aku jadi ingin aktivitas harian yang kalian lakukan di rumah ini?' tanya Miku yang juga memasang senyuman aneh penuh arti.

"Su–sudahlah. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Atau aku akan membunuh kalian," ucap Icy dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah," ucap Miku yang masih belum mengahpus senyuman anehnya.

"Ne, Ai-chan. Selamat yah," ucap Rin dengan sangat tidak jelas apa maksud dari ucapan selamatnya itu.

Mendengar ucapan selamat dari Rin, Icy hanya bisa terdiam bingung. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Rin tadi. Namun daripada berlama-lama, dengan segera dia membuka pintu yang ada di hadapnnya.

Setelah pintu tadi terbuka, terlihatlah sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas yang terisi dengan beberapa meja dan kursi. Kemudian terdapat juga beberapa lemari yang terisi buku yang banyak dan tidak diragukan lagi bahwa buku disana adalah buku sihir.

"Huwooo, luas sekali," ucap Kaito kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan semua yang mendengar perkataan Kaito –minus Nigaito dan Icy – hanya menggangguk setuju dengan Kaito. Ternyata mereka juga kagum.

"Nah, silahkan masuk," ucap Icy yang kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dan orang-orang yang tadi ikut dengannya, juga masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Setelah berada di dalam ruangan itu, mereka semua masih tetap memasang tatapan kagum sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Benar-benar ruangan yang sangat bagus.

"Nah, kalian semua silahkan duduk di kursi yang ada disana," ucap seorang pemuda dari arah pintu masuk.

Mereka semua melihat kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa orang yang berbicara tadi. Dan yang mnereka lihat adalah seorang pemuda berambut ungu dan bermata kuning keemasan. Ahh, dia adalah Ray.

Namun karena yang berbicara tadi adalah Ray, mereka semua mulai duduk di kursi yang ada disana sesuai yang di perintahkan Ray.

"Nigaito, kau tetap bersama kami," ucap Ray seraya masuk ke dalam ruang latihannya.

"Baiklah, Ray-nii," ucap Nigaito sambil mengganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian berjalan ke sebelah Icy.

"Nah, untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengajarkan mulai dari yang paling dasar," ucap Ray kepada mereka semua.

"RAY-SENPAI! ICY-SENPAI!"

"RAY-NII! ICY-NEE!"

Terdengarlah suara teriakan beberapa orang dari luar ruangan yang sepertinya sedang menuju ke ruang latihan di rumah Ray.

Merasa di panggil, Ray dan Icy pun segera melihat ke arah pintu. Dan beberpapa saat setelah mereka mengahadap pintu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan bola mata berwarna coklat gelap dan di sebelah pemuda tersebut terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru kehijaun seperti laut yang diikat ponytail memanjang dengan bola mata berwarna aquamarine.

"Blaise? Marine? Ada apa?" tanya Ray kepada kedua orang itu yang ternyata bernama Blaise dan Marine.

"Ahh, begini Ray-senpai. Tadi kami di suruh Ayah Ray-senpai untuk memanggil kalian berdua. Kami tidak tahu untuk apa. Kami hanya di suruh," jelas Blaise kepada Ray sambil memasuki ruangan dan diikuti oleh Marine di belakangnya.

"Hah, masalah pernikahan lagi," ucap Ray malas yang sebenarnya sudah tahu untuk apa Ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Ano Ray-nii, Icy-nee, kenapa Miku-chan dan teman-temannya ada disini," tanya Marine bingung.

"Mereka ingin di ajarkan untuk menjadi mage," jawab Icy.

"Nah, sementara kami pergi, tolong ajarkan kepada mereka dasar-dasar untuk menjadi mage. Kau tahu 'kan kalau rumah Ayahku itu sangat jauh dari sini? Jadi karena mereka sudah tidak sabaran lagi, tolong kau ajarkan saja dulu dasar-dasarnya, disini juga ada Nigaito," ucap Ray dengan panjang lebar. Ahh, sungguh sangat jarang bisa melihatnya bisa berbicara sepanjang ini.

"Eh, baiklah Ray-senpai," ucap Blaise menuruti permintaan dari Ray.

"Icy, ayo pergi," ucap Ray seraya keluar dari ruangan.

"Baiklah," ucap Icy seraya mengikuti Ray dari belakang.

Setelah Ray dan Icy keluar, Blaise dan Marine pun melihat ke arah semua orang yang ada disana. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka ingin menjadi penyihir?

"Ano, Blaise-kun, Rine-chan, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Miku bingung melihat Blaise dan Marine yang ada disana.

"Seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Ray-senpai dan Icy-senpai, kami akan mengajarkan dasar-dasar untuk menjadi mage kepada kalian semua," ucap Blaise menjawab pertanyaan Miku.

"Ja–jangan kalian..." ucap Len menggangtungkan kata-katanya.

"Yah, kami juga mage seperti Icy-nee, Ray-nii, dan Nigaito-kun. Kemampuan kami masih jauh di bawah Icy-nee dan Ray-nii. Tapi sudah berada di atas Nigaito-kun," ucap Marine seakan sudah tahu apa yang di maksudkan Len.

Dan lagi lagi, mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam mendangar jawaban yang diberikan Marine. Ahh, sepertinya saingan mereka selain Nigaito, ada Blaise dan Marine yang notabene adalah sahabat mereka di satu sekolahan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

* * *

**Nyahahahahaha...**

**Akhirnya selesai chapter dua untuk fic ini. Huuffttt~**

**Bagaimana? Baguskah atau ancurkah?**

**Itu semua tergantung bagaimana dan darimana kalian menilainya.**

**Ray: Ternayata yang ditambahkan oleh Toumitsu-sama adalah Blaise dan Marine.**

**Icy: Ohohoho, jadi peran kami sebagai pelatih di gantikan?**

**Blaise: Kenapa harus kami yang melatih orang-orang itu?**

**Ray: Karena kami berdua dipanggil oleh Otou-sama untuk urusan pernikahan. XD**

**Marine: Ahh, ini buruk. Kami akan kerepotan.**

**Icy: Tentu tidak. Kalian akan di bantu oleh Nigaito Shion.**

**Nigaito: Kenapa namaku di bawa-bawa?**

**Ray: Kau harusnya merasa beruntung karena di chpater ini kau sudah lebih hebat dari pada mereka semua.**

**Nigaito: Iya juga sih.**

**Len: Ini tidak adil!**

**Icy: Apa yang tidak adil Len-sama?**

**Len: Si bakAuthor membuat Nigaito lebih hebat dari pada aku.**

**Nigaito: Len-senpai, tidak boleh begitu. Inilah yang namanya takdir. XD**

**Len: Setelah ini, aku ingin yang lebih dulu menjadi mage dari pada mereka semua.**

**Cyber: Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya. XD**

**Ray: Oh yah, perkenalkan dua OC baru Toumitsu sama, Clear dan Vivid.**

**Clear: Saya adalah Keiryuu Clear. Saya bukan manusia, melainkan elf. Saya ini seratus persen laki-laki**

**Vivid: Saya Keiryuu Vivid. Saudara kembarnya Clear. Saya ini juga seorang elf dan saya ini perempuan.**

**Cyber: Nah, untuk bagian kalian mungkin akan muncul di beberapa chapter kedepan. Soalnya kalian itu bukan mage. Saya buat kalian tipe archer dan dengan element cahaya.**

**Clear: Tidak apa master.**

**Vivid: Yang penting kami bisa ikut merusuh di sini. XD**

**Cyber: Nah, baiklah para readers sekalian, saya sudahi dulu perjumpaan kita hari ini. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu. Matta nee.**

**#ngilang bersama dengan yang lain. XD**


End file.
